Deeper Moments
by S.A.Binx
Summary: This is a collection of moments between Jane and Kevin throughout their relationship. Plz READ and REVIEW.
1. First Night Jane POV

"I cried like a baby at the Keller wedding."

That simple confession had spurred so many charged feelings between us. We had kissed like we were drowning and only the other had oxygen to give. I had kissed him without fully grasping who it was I was kissing. All I knew was that it felt right kissing Kevin. When I pulled away to breathe it felt like I needed him more than air.

That night after the bar we had stumbled through the dark rain back to the Volvo stopping at random intervals to continue kissing. At one such interval he had me pressed against the tree near the car kissing me like we wouldn't make it the extra 10 feet. He pulled me tighter against him and let his lips travel down my neck.

Before we actually managed to continue on he pulled back and stared into my eyes. His expression was nearly unreadable. His eyes held wonder and marvel and yet also regret. At the time I couldn't think any more of it. He lifted his hand slowly and brushed my cheek. I leaned into his tender touch as the rain dripped down both our faces.

His lips touched mine in a motion so soft, so special that it felt as though my heart would break and swell too large at the same time. Terrible yet wonderful.

Later after the heat of passion had been flushed from our system we lay in the back seat. Dressed once again and just cuddling. It was strange. Kevin was supposed to be the one man that I'd never have feelings for. And yet there I was, lying with my cheek against his grey t-shirt. The fabric was soft and worn.

Kevin had one arm around my shoulders resting on my waist and the other grasping my hand on his chest. A position of protection and love. Wait, love?

His chest rose and fell slowly, indicating he was asleep. I sat up and looked at him. Without his conscious shields his expression was one that was content and happy without and misgivings. There were traces of sadness but he seemed at peace. I traced my fingers down his cheek and watched as he smiled under my hand.

A smile graced my lips as I lay back down and drifted into a comfortable sleep.


	2. First Night Kevin POV

"_I cried like a baby at the Keller wedding"_

I don't know what possessed me to say it but I felt it needed to be said. Maybe a small way of saying, "I want to let you in, Jane." But I still don't know.

She pulled my face to hers in a rush. I gasped at the feelings spreading through the contact. Even with Jill, my ex-wife it hadn't felt like this. It made my head spin and made the world go unsteady.

We stumbled toward the door barely able to keep each other's hands off each other. Close to the car it hit a high point. I pushed her against the tree. Our lips chaffed against each other as we desperately ran our hands over each other. Jane's small hands ran through my hair, driving me crazy, and yet pulling me closer to her.

I pulled away to gently kiss her neck. She arched her back into me and I pulled away. I saw the clouded look in her eyes. Jane was amazingly beautiful. The wet hair stuck to her forehead and cheeks.

With every reason to feel happy about having the women I've been dreaming about for weeks kissing me, wanting me, I couldn't help but feel sad. She didn't love me. I hated how much that hurt but it was inevitable. I knew going into this that she wouldn't love me. George was the only one she saw. This night wasn't going to happen again. I had one memory to have. So I planned to make the most of it.

I reached up and ran my hand down her cheek. Ever so gently. I wanted her to know how I felt about her but my pride wouldn't let me just say _"I love you". _I leaned in an brushed my lips against hers. I felt my heart breaking, knowing this was my only chance to be with her. Whether it was the alcohol or just my fragile state of mind about this mysterious, crazy girl I felt a tear run down my cheek but it went unnoticed in the rain. I kissed Jane like it would be the last I would ever have. It may be. Who knows?

I pulled her closer not being able to stand it any longer.

Later, before falling asleep I kissed her head. I couldn't help but smile. This wasn't just a hook up to me. It may be to her but it was so much more to me.

I drifted asleep with the same goofy smile on my face.

I woke up with the sun. The sun streamed through the window onto Jane's hair making it sparkle. A few stands had fallen onto her eyes and I brushed them away. Oh, how I wished this was how I could awaken every morning. With her resting on my chest. I winced. I kissed her head and managed to wiggle out of her grasp. She didn't awaken. She merely made a sound of protest in her sleep which was utterly adorable.

But she wasn't mine. And I couldn't stand being here when she awoke and regret what happened. It'd kill me. So I grabbed my collared shirt and headed up the hill to get coffee. I turned back and stared at the car with the girl I loved in it. I wished it wouldn't happen only once.


End file.
